ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
...And It Feels So Good
}} The Order is reunited without any help from V. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt (as spirit and bone golem) ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius (Soul Spliced) ◀ ▶ * Celia ◀ ▶ * Ganonron ◀ ▶ * Jephton the Unholy ◀ ▶ * (1.67x1015)Q Transcript Roy: Oh, man, it's true! YES! Celia: Vaarsuvius! It's good to see you again. Vaarsuvius: I have no feelings on viewing you. You are largely irrelevant. Spliced soul: Not important. Spliced soul: Beneath us. Haley: Gods, have I missed you. Roy: This is awesome. Now we just need to get back to— Ganonron and Jephton's souls are visible to Roy. Roy: Wait. Who the hell are you guys, and why are you magically shackled to my friend? Ganonron: Us? We're... uh... we're ... Jephton: Subcontractors. Jephton: Your friend is simply outsourcing all conjuration and sorcery needs for this project. Jephton: You would be surprised how common that sort of thing is these days. Modron: Thank you for calling the Pandemonium customer service center. My name is (1.67x1015)Q, how may I be of assistance? Ganonron: Nice cover. Jephton: Bluff is a sorceror class skill. Haley:—and even though he's still a bone golem, at least we have his body here now. Vaarsuvius: Then I shall now locate the last two remaining members of our fellowship and teleport ourselves to their location. Haley: You can do that? Vaarsuvius: I can enact far greater feats of arcane agility than I could when last you laid eyes upon me. Vaarsuvius: My magical energy is currently nigh-unstoppable! Witness, now, as I use my incredible powers to at long last reunite the Order of the— Elan and Durkon enter the room. Durkon: Hullo? Elan: Haley! Haley: Elan! Oh my gods! Haley leaps into Elans arms and they kiss. Elan: I missed you so much. Haley: I thought... I thought you were... Vaarsuvius: NOT AGAIN! Ganonron: KILL! Jephton: KILL! Belkar: Hey, I'm not a fan of the mushy stuff either, but try to keep it in perspective. D&D Context * (1.67x1015)Q is a Modron, a native of the Outer Plane of Mechanus (also known as Nirvana), the plane of pure Law. Modrons take the form of various geometric shapes and live in a strict hierarchy. This one appears to be a quadrone, the fourth order of base Modrons. Quadrones and other Modrons were first introduced in 1983 in the AD&D Monster Manual II. They were updated for D&D 3.5 in 2007 in issue #354 of Dragon magazine. * A Bluff check is required to successfully lie to another character. As Jephton notes, Bluff is an in-class skill for sorcerers. Cross-class skills cost twice as many skill points for each rank. Trivia * The Modron in panel 4 parodies a outsourced call center. * This is the first time the entire Order of the Stick is in the same strip in Don't Split the Party; they last appeared together in the final strip of the previous book in #484. Of course, Roy remains dead at this point. * This is the only appearance of (1.67x1015)Q. External links * 646}} View the comic * 109678}} View the discussion thread Category:Vaarsuvius During the Soul Splice